


An Unexpected Guest

by DancingCarapace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Condy's a bitch, Gen, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingCarapace/pseuds/DancingCarapace
Summary: Dave is followed around by the ghost of a little girl after he and his Alternian Boyfriend Karkat move into the apartment where she was murdered 10 years prior.This is set in a world where Trolls and Humans coexist rockily under the rule of the Peixes family with a malevolent mother and two benevolent daughters.





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent

Dave Strider was not a man easily startled. Almost nothing broke the stone mask he wore disguised as a face. His boyfriend was the opposite. A mutant troll who was quite jumpy around literally anyone that was higher caste than him, except in a few select cases. Where Karkat lacked in a social spine he made up for in natural leadership abilities. Now these two fine young men had finally put together their money and bought themselves an apartment in the suburbs. It was strangely cheap for where it was located. Though neither thought anything of it. So, with the help of Dave's sister Rose and her wife Kanaya, a gentle motherly Jade blood, they unpacked and sorted out all of their belongings.

 Dave stared at Karkat in confusion. "Did you hear that?" He asked, straining to hear the giggle again. Karkat shook his head, raising an eyebrow at Dave "No. Maybe it was your mind playing tricks on you?" He suggested before he got back to making their bed. Dave shrugged slightly and decided to go with that. After they had finally sorted out everything Karkat flopped on their couch. "Fuck I'm starving!" He groaned. Dave chuckled as Karkat pulled out his phone. "I'm getting a pizza! I don't understand why trolls never thought of that!" He declared, rambling about how superior human food was to troll food, sounding scarily like his older brother who was fittingly nicknamed Motor Mouth by everyone. Dave simply rolled his eyes with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the same apartment, though unseen, a young rust blood sat on the floor, watching the two men who were new to her home. She stared with wide, blank eyes, instead of the warm yellow that was supposed to be present her eyes were pure white. Her clothes were torn at the ends and her short black hair wrapped around her small horns which curved gently from her head. She giggled as the mutant troll rolled off the couch onto the floor. The human stopped and stared in her direction with an odd expression. The girl tilted her head as he turned away and coaxed the sleepy mutant on the floor to go to bed. He glanced at the girl again before closing the bedroom door to go to sleep.

"Wait, are you being serious Terezi?" Dave asked his ex who had video called him, claiming that it was serious. "Yes, Strider I'm as serious as a terminal illness. Mom did some snooping and said there was an old case file from when she was just a rookie. A young rustblood was murdered in the apartment after her father got his hands on soporific substances. Whilst it makes violent highbloods calm it seems it has the reverse effect on lowbloods." She explained. Dave groaned softly in frustration. "Terezi, is it possible for trolls to... persist after death, like, not move on?" Terezi nodded immediately. "Well, Aradia persisted for a whole sweep before finally moving on and going God Tier as we lucky few with dreamselves do."

Dave chuckled "I still don't understand why some people have derse and prospit selves whilst others don't." He admitted. Terezi smirked "Oh hush, Cool Kid. What I don't understand is how you can even sleep, knowing that you just wake up on Derse, surrounded by Horrorterrors."

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this sucks


End file.
